Posesión
by Cris Snape
Summary: Cuando el joven Quirinus Quirrell se adentró en la Selva Negra, ignoraba que su vida experimentaría un cambio radical tras encontrarse con cierto brujo poderoso. Participa en el reto "Un Águila de bronce" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw".


**POSESIÓN**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso le pertenece a la señora Rowling._

* * *

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Un águila de bronce" **__del foro __**"Provocare Ravenclaw"**_

* * *

Estúpido. El maldito turbante es estúpido. Quirinus lo mira del derecho y del revés e intenta averiguar una forma de colocarlo sobre su cabeza, pero es inútil. Esas gentes de las tierras africanas no son más que un montón de salvajes y sus patéticos turbantes son estúpidos. Hasta el momento, ese trozo de tela vaporosa sólo le ha servido para tropezarse con él. Y tropezarse en mitad de la Selva Negra es del todo contraproducente, especialmente si uno va por ahí buscando vampiros.

Quirinus Quirrell arroja el turbante al suelo y se maldice por estar allí. No está exactamente perdido porque le basta con coger la escoba y sobrevolar el bosque para encontrar algún lugar civilizado, pero no es eso lo que quiere hacer. Quiere seguir las instrucciones de esa desagradable hechicera y dar con los vampiros de una buena vez. Lleva meses buscándolos, está cansado y muy harto y, para colmo, está hasta las narices del turbante.

Se lo regalaron por acabar con aquel _inferius_. Al parecer, el jefe de esa tribu de magos africanos se veía incapaz de hacerlo y, aunque los _inferius_ realmente son criaturas de las que ponen los pelos de punta, a Quirinus no le resultó difícil deshacerse de él. Llevaba muchos años estudiando el tema, desde que no era más que un adolescente tartamudo y solitario, y fue un alivio comprobar que era perfectamente capaz de utilizar sus conocimientos teóricos en la vida real. El jefe de la tribu le obsequió el turbante como muestra de agradecimiento y le aseguró que le traería buena suerte. Sólo por eso Quirinus aún no se ha deshecho de él porque, aunque puede saber mucho sobre muchas cosas, la suerte siempre es bienvenida.

Cuando Quirinus emprendió ese viaje alrededor del mundo tenía muchas ganas de probarse a sí mismo. Estaba harto de que todo el mundo lo tratara como si fuera un inútil y quería demostrarles a todos la clase de brujo que podría llegar a ser. Durante algún tiempo perdió la esperanza de hacer algo grandioso, pero después del _inferius_ recuperó la confianza en sí mismo y sus pasos le llevaron hasta el corazón de la Selva Negra, en Albania. Había vagado durante días en busca de vampiros y hasta el momento no los ha encontrado, pero sí dio con ella, la mujer más fascinante que ha conocido en su vida.

Era una hechicera solitaria. Vivía en una cueva y no recibía de buen grado a los visitantes, pero era hermosa y poderosa y Quirinus no se avergüenza al reconocer que quedó prendando de ella en cuanto la vio. Nunca antes estuvo con una mujer porque ninguna de ellas era capaz de interesarse en un hombre tan patético como él, pero la bruja albanesa fue distinta. Durante unas horas compartieron conocimientos y, aunque ella no fue amable, Quirinus disfrutó de su compañía hasta que le expulsó de su cueva, le maldijo horriblemente para que se le cayera todo el pelo de la cabeza y le aseguró que su buena suerte se había terminado.

Aún ahora el brujo no sabe qué fue lo que hizo para despertar en ella semejante reacción. Lo único que sabe es que se hubiera quedado a su lado hasta el fin de los días y que, efectivamente, la buena suerte ha desaparecido. Porque no sólo no se ha encontrado con los vampiros, sino que se ha perdido y lleva días dando vueltas en círculos.

Recoge el turbante. Estúpido regalo de una panda de salvajes, ¿por qué ha perdido todo su poder? Lo aprieta contra su pecho con fuerza, deseando de todo corazón que la buena suerte vuelva porque cada día que pasa está más seguro de que lo que debe hacer es regresar a Hogwarts y recuperar su puesto como profesor de Estudios Muggles. Pensó que sería una buena idea dedicarse a la enseñanza de la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras porque es un brujo perfectamente capacitado para hacerlo, al menos en teoría, pero ya no quiere. Odia el bosque, pasar hambre y frío y tener miedo. Odia no saber dónde está y ya ni siquiera quiere encontrarse con los vampiros porque seguramente se lo comerán vivo sin darle ocasión alguna de abrir la boca.

¿En qué momento pensó que podía ser alguien poderoso y admirado si siempre ha sido un tipo patético? Sus años en Hogwarts son una sucesión de recuerdos humillantes y deprimentes. El hazmerreír de todos, el chico del que todos podían burlarse porque nunca habría represalias. El Ravenclaw que sacaba buenas notas pero que no tenía amigos ni motivos para divertirse. El que soñaba con ser alguien distinto, alguien respetado. El hombre que ha comprendido que nunca tendrá nada de eso porque es demasiado insignificante para merecerlo.

Quirinus Quirrell suspira y se sienta en el suelo. Ya lo ha decidido. Cogerá su escoba y regresará a Hogwarts con el rabo entre las piernas. Seguramente Dumbledore le recibirá con los brazos abiertos y le dará palmaditas en la espalda como si fuera una agradable mascota y Quirinus aceptará sus golpecitos y seguirá siendo el profesor de Estudios Muggles, ése al que ningún estudiante se toma en serio porque tartamudea al hablar y es incapaz de imponer disciplina.

Extrae la cadena que pende de su cuello. La escoba está justo ahí, mágicamente encogida y dispuesta a llevarle dónde desee. El brujo suspira nuevamente, saca su varita y apunta con decisión al diminuto objeto. Justo entonces escucha un ruido a su izquierda, entre los arbustos, y no sabe que su vida está a punto de cambiar para siempre. Pronto será seducido por un poder imposible de despreciar y se convertirá en lo opuesto a lo que es en la actualidad.

**FIN**

_No había mucho tiempo para explayarse demasiado, así que he escrito un texto breve y que me ha dejado bastante satisfecha. Espero que os haya gustado y ayudado a ver una cara diferente del bueno del profesor Quirrell. ¡Y anda que no tiene caras este hombre, jeje!_


End file.
